El fantasma del Instituto Furinkan
by Lucysd
Summary: Ranma libera accidentalmente el espiritu de una alumna que se suicidó hace 50 años en el instituto por culpa de un desengaño amoroso. Ahora el espiritu está suelto y reclama venganza.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**El fantasma del instituto Furinkan **

Escrito por Lucy chan

**Capitulo 1: Comienza el misterio**

Era una tranquila mañana de abril. En el instituto Furinkan el día empezaba como de costumbre. Los alumnos entraban precipitadamente en el centro a escasos minutos de las ocho y media antes de que la campana sonara dando por empezado una nueva jornada.

Aquella mañana, Ranma se levanto bastante tarde, bajando las escaleras apresuradamente tropezó, cayendo encima de un pozal con agua que Kasumi iba a utilizar para regar algunas de las plantas del jardín, por lo que el muchacho tuvo que subir a darse un baño de agua caliente y, a cambiarse sus húmedas ropas. Después, olvido su almuerzo, por lo que tuvo que regresar al Dojo y recogerlo de las zarpas de su osuno progenitor que ansioso, esperaba devorarlo minutos mas tarde. La Akane pobre tuvo que soportar todo aquello y esperar a su prometido.  
Al llegar al instituto ya eran casi las 8:40, así que tuvieron que quedarse castigados en el pasillo durante toda la hora.

- Genial... ahora tendremos que esperar aquí... Todo por tu culpa Ranma... - musito la muchacha molesta.

- No me eches un sermón! Se que han pasado algunos accidentes esta mañana... pero ya me he disculpado contigo antes! - respondió el joven un poco disgustado.- No tengo por que escuchar los gritos de una marimacho como tu...

- Marimachoo! - mascullo Akane mientas su aura comenzaba a brotar.- Ranmaaa ! Eres un estúpido !

Seguidamente Akane lanzo a su prometido uno de los extintores que estaban colgados en el pasillo. Ranma logro esquivarlo, pero el objeto golpeo sobre una de las paredes que formaban el pasillo, haciendo que varias losas cayesen al suelo dejando al descubierto un pequeño hueco en el muro. En aquel hueco había una pequeña urna metálica de color dorado cubierta de polvo.

- Que es esto? - dijo el muchacho aproximándose al hueco.- Es como una copa... pero con una tapa

- Bajo hay una inscripción! - indico Akane.- A mi querida Yumi: Te querré siempre. Kuishiro

- Voy a ver que hay dentro... - dijo Ranma destapando el recipiente.

Una gran nube azul salió de su interior y corrió hasta perderse por los pasillos del centro. Los dos adolescentes miraron con algo de reparo dentro del recipiente y encontraron algunas cenizas.

- Mejor será que las guardemos en algún sitio seguro... - sugirió Akane.

- Bien... lo que ha pasado antes me ha dado muy mala espina... - respondió Ranma.

El joven intento arreglar el estropicio provocado en la pared sin mucho éxito, por lo que adherió con celo un papel a la pared. Después escondió la urna en su cartera y la llevo consigo durante toda la mañana, hasta que, en el en almuerzo logro llegar hasta los vestuarios y esconderla detrás de unas cajas que contenían material deportivo.

Durante los días que siguieron, en el instituto comenzaron a pasar cosas extrañas.

Las parejas de enamorados comenzaban a deshacerse con mucha facilidad, y, cada vez que una chica o un chico iba a acercarse a la persona amada, una fuerza hacia arrojarla al suelo o que alguna desgracia cayera sobre ella.

Una mañana, Akane y Ranma volvieron a retrasarse en su llegada a la escuela, y, como de costumbre, volvieron a quedarse castigados en el pasillo durante la primera hora.

- Veo que todavía no han arreglado el agujero... - comento Akane.

- Durante estos días, no has notado nada raro en el instituto? La gene apenas puede acercarse la una a la otra... - dijo Ranma

- Si... Ryoko no puede acercarse a su novio mientras esta dentro del colegio... Crees que tiene que ver algo con la urna que encontramos el otro día?

- No lo se... Akane, quiero hacer una prueba, puedes abrazarme? - pregunto el muchacho bastante ruborizado.

- Quee? Estas loco? - contesto la joven muy sonrojada.

- Por favor... solo quiero probar una cosa...

- Esta bien... espero que no sea una de tus bromas de mal gusto!

Akane se acerco lentamente a su prometido y estrecho sus brazos alrededor de su firme torso. El corazón de la muchacha comenzaba a desbocarse y temía que el joven lo notase. Por su parte, Ranma también sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho e intento disimularlo, pero cuando su prometida apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza, ambos sintieron los corazones del otro. El muchacho correspondió el abrazo y paso sus brazos por la espalda de la joven.

- Ranma... yo... - susurro ella lentamente mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Sus miradas se detuvieron contemplándose el uno al otro, pausadamente, sonrojadamente...

- Akane...

La pareja noto una fuerte corriente de aire por sus pies y una fuerza invisible hizo separarse el uno del otro hasta tirarlos al suelo.

- El amor es una mentira.- dijo una voz hueca femenina.- No existe...

- Quien eres? - grito Ranma asustado.

Se formo una nube azul semi transparente que tomo la forma de un torso femenino.

- Eso ahora mismo no importa - respondió la voz.- El amor verdadero es algo inexistente! Siempre eres tu el que expresa sus sentimientos y el otro te deja de lado!

Ranma intento golpear el gas azulado, pero el joven lo traspaso y se dio de bruces contra el agujero que el mismo había hecho días atrás.  
La nube miro a Akane y desapareció entre los corredores.

- Estas bien? - Pregunto Akane bastante preocupada.

- Si... Seguro que esto tiene algo que ver con la urna y la inscripción que ponía al pie. - respondió Ranma incorporándose.

- Podríamos investigar sobre el caso.- Sugirió Akane.- Podría preguntarle a Sayuri... a ella le encanta informarse sobre sucesos y cosas extrañas.

- Esta bien!

La mañana transcurrió bastante lenta, pero por fin, la hora del almuerzo había llegado.

- Sayuri... recuerdas alguna historia extraña que pasase en este instituto?

- Je, je... han pasado tantas que ya he perdido la cuenta.- respondió la muchacha chistosamente.

- Me refiero algo relacionado con alguna muerte o algo... no se... Te recuerda algo el nombre de Yumi? - dijo Akane.

- Ah! Ya recuerdo! Me contaron que hace exactamente cincuenta años una chica llamada Yumi se suicido en el instituto porque su novio le había sido infiel con otra... Dicen que entes de morir juro que abriría los ojos a la gente demostrando que el amor verdadero no existía.

- Por casualidad no sabrías como se llamaba su novio, verdad?

- Ehh... Si no recuerdo mal creo que se llamaba Kyushiro... no! Kuishiro! Pero... por que te interesa todo esto?

- Simple curiosidad! Leí algo y me interesaba saber mas sobre el caso- respondió Akane.- Muchas gracias por todo !

Sin demora, Akane busco a Ranma y le contó todo lo que su amiga le había relatado.

- Entonces todo lo que esta pasando en el instituto es por culpa del espíritu de Yumi... - dijo Ranma.- Si tuviéramos mas información...

- Ya lo tengo! - exclamo la muchacha.- En los archivos se guardan las fichas de todos los alumnos que ha tenido el colegio desde que se abrió. Es muy probable que la ficha de esos dos este!

- Perfecto! Lo malo va a ser poder colarse en la sala de los archivos... - repuso el muchacho.- Estarán cerrados bajo llave...

- Estate tranquilo... se de alguien que nos puede conseguir las llaves... - dijo sonriente la joven.- Kuno! De todas formas, es el hijo del director...

- Bien pensado! Pero... como le convenceremos?

- Jeje... déjame eso a mi! - respondió Akane con una sonrisa picaresca en sus labios mientras miraba a Ranma.

- Por que me miras así? No pensaras que yo...

A los pocos minutos, Ranma, con su cuerpo femenino, encontró a Kuno en el segundo piso del instituto. Akane se quedo en una esquina mirando a su prometido.

- Kuno, cariño! - dijo la muchacha intentando parecer cariñosa mientras se abrazaba al joven.

Kuno, por su parte creía estar en el paraíso.

- Mi amada chica del cabello de fuego! Por fin te has dado cuenta de mis encantos! - grito el chico abrazándose a ella.

Ranma le propino un buen golpe en la cara que lo dejo medio KO en el suelo.

- Oh mi querido Kuno... tengo que pedirte un favor muy pequeñito... - dijo la muchacha con mirada profunda intentando parecer lo mas femenina posible.

- Pídeme lo que quieras! - respondió el incorporándose del suelo.

- Veras... yo... necesito la llave de los archivos del colegio.- musitaba Ranma mientras agarraba del brazo a Kuno.- Y he pensado que tu... podrías conseguírmela... no sabes lo agradecida que te estaría...

- Si mi amada chica de la trenza pelirroja quiere la llave de los archivos, te prometo por mi honor que yo, Kuno Tatewaki te la conseguiré en menos de 3 minutos!

Seguidamente el muchacho desapareció por los corredores y en poco mas de 2 minutos regreso con una llave de aluminio entre sus dedos.

- Aquí la tienes! Ahora podrías darme un beso en señal de agradecimiento... - dijo mientras ponía sus labios en posición de besar.

Acto seguido Ranma le propino un buen puñetazo que lo dejo volando por los aires.

- Que pesado... - musito la muchacha.

- Ranma! Tienes la llave? - pregunto Akane mientras se acercaba con una tetera de agua caliente en sus manos.

- Claro que la tengo... Vayamos a los archivos! - exclamo el joven después de cambiar a su forma original.

La pareja camino por el edificio hasta llegar a la habitación de los archivos que se encontraba en el sótano. Como era de esperar, el cuarto se encontraba cerrado, por lo que usaron la llave que les había entregado Kuno. Y, encajo a la perfección.

Al entrar, buscaron el fichero donde se encontraban los expedientes de todos los alumnos. 4 ficheros enormes contenían las preciadas fichas.

- Creo que va a ser un poco difícil... si siquiera sabemos los apellidos de Yumi y Kuishiro! - musito Ranma.

- No te preocupes... busquemos el año y miremos... a lo mejor no es tan difícil encontrarlos! - respondió Akane.

La muchacha busco el año 1951 y miro por encima las carpetas de los alumnos buscando los nombres que les interesaban. Ranma la ayudo también. Después de la búsqueda encontraron 4 alumnas con el nombre de Yumi y 2 alumnos con el de Kuishiro.

- Uff... Tenemos varios... - exclamo el muchacho.

Akane fue ojeando el interior de las carpetas de las chicas, súbitamente pego un gritito.

- Esta es la Yumi que buscamos! - exclamo ella.- Yumi Mitsukawa. Nacida el 30 de Enero de 1935... Aquí hay una nota adjunta que dice "Fallecida el 14 de Abril de 1951 por causa de suicidio"

La ficha contenía la foto de la muchacha en cuestión. Aunque la fotografía era en blanco y negro, se podía intuir que tenia los cabellos claros y lisos, que caían por sus hombros.

El expediente de la alumna era intachable, un comportamiento excelente y una media de matricula de honor en todas las asignaturas.

Ranma echo un vistazo a las carpetas de ambos Kuishiros. En este caso era mas difícil de averiguar cual de los dos era el indicado, si Kuishiro Yanagiba o Kuishiro Nakamura pues ninguno había fallecido ni nada por el estilo.

Akane saco una pequeña libreta de uno de los bolsillos y anoto los datos de Yumi Mitsukawa, de Kuishiro Yanagiba y Kuishiro Nakamura.

Ranma guardo las fichas de los alumnos en el fichero tal y como estaban y marcharon hacia el exterior.

- He anotado la dirección de las viviendas los chicos.- musito Akane.- Aunque de eso hace mas de cincuenta años, puede que tengamos suerte y logremos encontrarles! Ahora deberán tener alrededor de los 65 o 66 años.

- Esta bien! - respondió Ranma firmemente.- Cual es el primero de la lista?

- A ver...- dijo Akane destapando la libreta.- Kuishiro Yanagiba. Calle 45 numero 8. Nerima

Ambos caminaron por las calles del barrio hasta llegar al numero 8 de la calle 45. Encontraron un edificio que no debería tener mas de 30 años, de 3 alturas.  
La muchacha vio a una anciana en el edificio contiguo barriendo la entrada, por lo que decidió preguntarle sobre el señor Yanagiba.

- No, ya no vive aquí.- respondió la anciana.- El vivía en la antigua casa que había aquí al lado. Después de vender el terreno para la construcción de este edificio se marcho de aquí.

- Y no sabe donde podríamos localizarle? - pregunto Ranma.

- No lo se. Yo era una antigua compañera de instituto suya pero, no llegamos a entablar ninguna amistad, por lo que apenas nos hablábamos.

- Oh ! Era usted compañera de instituto suyo?- exclamo el joven.

- Entonces usted conocería a Yumi Mitsukawa! - dijo Akane eufórica.

- Si... iba a mi clase...- respondió la anciana.- Me contaron que su novio le había sido infiel con una muchacha de un curso inferior... Recuerdo que después tuvieron una gran discusión en mitad del corredor del colegio, delante de todos los alumnos. Los amigos del novio se lo llevaron para evitar así un enfrentamiento mayor, dejándola a ella sola. Oí claramente que Mitsukawa dijo "Juro por el mismo diablo que os abriré los ojos a todos! Y os haré ver que el amor no existe. Es una mentira!" Esa misma noche entro al instituto y se ahorco en el mismo pasillo donde ella había encontrado a su novio coqueteando con otra... Hubo un día entero de luto... sus restos fueron incinerados, y creo que su novio se quedo con ellos... no lo recuerdo muy bien...

- Sabría decirnos el nombre del novio de Yumi Mitsukawa? - pregunto Akane ansiosa.

- No lo recuerdo... hace tanto de eso...

- No seria el señor Yanagiba por casualidad? - dijo Ranma.

- No! Claro que no! El señor Yanagiba ni siquiera hablo nunca con Mitsukawa...

- Le suena el nombre de Kuishiro Nakamura? - pregunto la muchacha algo desesperada.

- Si... el iba a mi clase por aquella misma época... me parece que... si! El era el novio de Mitsukawa!

- Muchas gracias señora! Ha sido para nosotros una gran ayuda! - respondió Akane bastante extasiada.

Después de alejarse un poco del lugar, la muchacha consulto de nuevo su libreta.

- Kuishiro Nakamura. Calle 27 numero 19. Nerima. - musito la joven. No esta demasiado lejos de aquí!

La pareja se apresuro en llegar al lugar previsto. El numero 19 era una casa a la japonesa bastante antigua. El tejado estaba hecho con pizarra y las paredes de madera con puertas de papel corredizas. Debería de tener aquella vivienda casi 80 años.

Ranma llamo al timbre de la entrada. A los pocos segundos salió un anciano del interior. Su espalda estaba un poco curvada, aunque podía caminar sin bastón y su cabello blanco todavía se conservaba en su cabeza.

- Es usted Kuishiro Nakamura? - pregunto Akane con un poco de reparo.

- Si, soy yo... - respondió el anciano.

CONTINUARA

**Notas de la autora:** Este fic es muy distinto a los que escribo normalmente. Siempre escribo historias muy románticas, centradas solo en los sentimientos de los protagonistas, pero aquí, todo esto se mezcla con mucha intriga... Espero que les guste ! Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio! Lucy chan


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**El fantasma del instituto ****Furinkan**

Escrito por Lucy chan

**Capitulo 2: La historia... la aventura en el instituto**

Tanto Ranma como Akane se alegraron de por fin haber encontrado al hombre que andaban buscando.

- Conocía usted a Yumi Mitsukawa? - preguntó Akane decididamente.

- Eso fue hace muchos años... - respondió el anciano.- Yo fui su novio en el instituto... que queréis ?

- Por favor ! - rogó la joven.- Es importante que hablemos con usted !

- Esta bien, pasad... pasad al interior de mi casa...

La pareja traspaso la valla y entro en la vivienda. Era una casa muy antigua, el interior, pese a estar desgastado por el paso de los años, se conservaba en muy buen estado.

El trío llegó hasta el salón de la vivienda, se sentaron alrededor de una robusta mesa de roble en tonos oscuros y, sobre un viejo y polvoriento tatami.

- Antes me habéis preguntado por Yumi... - musito el anciano sorbiendo pacíficamente el te.- De eso ya hace mucho tiempo... aunque no lo he podido olvidar... Que queríais saber exactamente?

La muchacha le relató al viejo todo lo sucedido en la ultima semana en el instituto Furinkan. Desde el descubrimiento fortuito de la urna hasta los extraños hechos ocurridos entre las parejas de enamorados.

- Yumi siempre fue un poco especial... - musitó el señor Nakamura mirando al suelo.- Yo tuve la culpa de aquel maldito suicidio... aunque ella no quiso escucharme ! Por que tuviste que ser tan cabezota !

Hubo unos minutos de silencio...

- Esta bien... - prosiguió el anciano.- Os contare todo lo que paso... Yo era muy joven cuando conocí a Yumi.. debería tener unos ocho o nueve años... ella perdió a su madre y a sus hermanos en los bombardeos de 1943. Su padre era un importante general de las Fuerzas aéreas japonesas y, no el importaba demasiado su familia. Poco después de que sucediese aquel horrible incidente, Yumi se instaló en Nerima, en la casa de al lado mío, bajo la tutela de sus tios, los unicos parientes vivos que le quedaban. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Ella era muy inocente, pero estaba marcada por un gran trauma, pues sus tios apenas se ocupaban de ella. Habían aceptado cuidar de la niña a cambio de una gran suma de dinero que les entregaba su padre puntualmente cada mes. Por supuesto, Yumi nunca se sintió querida por sus nuevos tutores. En mi encontraba un gran punto de apoyo... Noche tras noche se escapaba por la ventana de su casa y venia a refugiarse a mi cama, y estabamos la noche entera despiertos relatando mil y una historias fantásticas... fueron unos tiempos maravillosos. Al finalizar la guerra, el chorro de dinero que llegaba a los bolsillos de los tios de Yumi se cerró. Así que el matrimonio se negó a ofrecerle por mas tiempo comodidades a la chica. Apenas le daban de comer, la relegaron a un cuarto oscuro y no le dirigían la palabra... Ella encontró consuelo en mi, pues era el único que la quería, poco después acabamos transformando nuestra amistad a una relación amorosa. Dos años mas tarde entramos a formar parte de la plantilla estudiantil del Instituto Furinkan... Yumi y yo estabamos mas unidos que nunca... Una mañana, una compañera de clase, me pidió consejo acerca de como declararse al chico del que ella estaba enamorada. Así pues le aconsejé lo mejor que pude. Al día siguiente, esa compañera vino a comunicarme que todo había salido bien con su amado, y me abrazó en señal de agradecimiento. Yumi se encontraba allí mismo, en mitad del pasillo mirándome desafiante. Al girarme me topé con su gélida mirada y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Comenzó a reprocharme que le estaba siendo infiel con mi compañera de clase. Su enfado se tornó histeria, continuó chillando y llorando repitiendo que el amor no existía, que todo era una mentira, y juró que aunque le costase la vida, le abriría los ojos a todo el mundo de que ese sentimiento no era mas que una falsedad. Poco después desapareció por los pasillos... Esa noche no vino a verme... Y... aquella fatídica mañana de jueves... 3 de Noviembre de 1951 un profesor halló su cadáver colgado en mitad del pasillo donde discutimos la mañana anterior.- Los ojos del anciano comenzaron a humedecerse y su voz empezó a titubear.- Una soga rodeaba su cuello y una banqueta caída, se desplomaba contra las baldosas... aquella misma tarde la incineraron... Nadie quiso, si siquiera sus tíos, quedarse con sus cenizas, así que las recogí y las guardé con todo mi amor, incluso haciendo una urna especial con una inscripción! Pero no podía verlas junto a mi... los restos de mi amada... así que una noche, me infiltré en las inmediaciones de instituto y escondí la urna en una de las paredes del pasillo donde nos vimos por ultima vez...

- Es impresionante ! - musitó Akane aun sorprendida.- Es una historia muy triste...

- Lo que pasa es que el espíritu ha escapado y está sembrando el pánico en el instituto ! - exclamó Ranma.- Hay alguna forma de que regrese a la urna ?

- Una vez dejado escapar un espíritu, no podrá descansar en paz hasta que haya cumplido su venganza... a menos que...

- A menos que... que ! - exclamaron ambos jóvenes.

- A menos que le demostréis a Yumi que estaba equivocada...

- Y como podemos hacer eso ? - preguntó el muchacho.

- Eso yo ya no os lo puedo decir... no poseo ese tipo de conocimientos... lo siento...

Poco después, la joven pareja se despidió cortésmente del anciano y marchó rumbo al Dojo... ya era bastante tarde y Kasumi estaría a punto de servir la cena.

Ranma y Akane caminaban pensativos por las calles de Nerima. Ranma, andaba, como de costumbre, sobre la valla que separaba la calle con el canal de agua.

- Cual será esa forma de demostrarle al espíritu de Yumi que estaba equivocada? - murmuró el muchacho reflexivo.

- No tengo ni idea... - respondió Akane en la misma actitud que su prometido.- Pero... tiene que ver algo con el amor, eso ya lo sabemos... lo que no entiendo es... hmmm... su amor era tan grande como para suicidarse? Tanto se puede amar a una persona como para llegar a ese extremo por un simple ataque de celos?

- Claro que se puede... - murmuró Ranma casi imperceptiblemente.- Lo que pasa es que yo aguanto mas que un simple ataque de celos...

- Que has dicho? - la joven pareció haber llegado a escuchar ese comentario, pero no llegaba a creerse que esas palabras hubiesen salido de los labios de su prometido.

Ranma abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, se sonrojó levemente y por poco pierde el equilibrio. Se serenó y le respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Que si que se puede, pero que nadie se suicidaría por una marimacho como tu !

Akane hizo una mueca y apretó los dientes. Cerró su puño y su aura de combate comenzó a brotar. Seguidamente golpeó al joven, lanzándole por los aires.

- Ves como eres una marimachoooooo... ? - la voz de Ranma se perdió en el cielo.

Akane llegó al Dojo poco después. Al acabar la cena, ella tuvo que curarle las heridas que Ranma se había hecho al caer después del golpe de su prometida.

- Por que no vamos al instituto esta noche a ver si de una vez por todas podemos resolver todo esto? - dijo el joven.

- Esta noche ? Por mi no hay problema, pero tendremos que esperar a que se duerman todos... - respondió ella cerrando el botiquín.

- Vale ! Pues te espero a las diez en la entrada.

Sobre las nueve y diez, toda la familia comenzó, poco a poco a marcharse a sus respectivos dormitorios para conciliar el sueño.

Akane esperaba pacientemente en su dormitorio a que la hora señalada llegase. Cuando el momento llegó, la muchacha salió sigilosamente de su habitación. Pudo percibir los ronquidos de Genma y de su padre, se tranquilizó, pues ese sonido encubriría el ruido de sus pisadas sobre la madera del suelo.

Al llegar a la planta inferior, todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio y la oscuridad reinaba por completo. Se calzó y salió al exterior.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues en la entrada de la vivienda se encontraba Ranma. El joven estaba apoyado en uno de los muros, la luna reflejaba en su tez clara contrastando con sus oscuros cabellos.

Ambos se miraron... ella bajó su cabeza y dijo que ya podían marcharse.

Caminaron por las solitarias y oscuras calles de Nerima sin saber a lo que iban a exponerse. Al llegar al instituto Furinkan, Ranma cogió a su prometida en brazos y saltó la verja.

Anduvieron hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada al edificio. El ambiente era mucho mas siniestro de lo habitual.

- Crees que debemos hacerlo ? - preguntó Akane un poco asustada.

El muchacho agarró su mano.- No tienes por que preocuparte... yo estoy contigo.

- Ra... Ranma...

La pareja se adentró en el instituto. Con paso inseguro avanzaron por el pasillo principal. El silencio era absoluto. Ranma sacó de su bolsillo una linterna y la encendió para poder ver por donde iban.

Despacio, subieron las escaleras que conducían a las plantas superiores. Al llegar a la segunda se detuvieron...

- Este es la planta donde sucedió... - musitó el joven.- estoy seguro que el espíritu de Yumi no esta muy lejos...

Akane estaba realmente asustada, cualquier cosa la hubiese hecho en esos momentos gritar, pero la mano de su prometido, a la cual seguía férreamente cogida la tranquilizaba.

Un sonido vaporoso, como el del aire cuando pasa a través de un cilindro hueco se escuchó enfrente suyo, pero la oscuridad, aun así con al linterna, les era imposible visualizar nada.

El sonido se hacia cada vez mas y mas fuerte. Akane, estrechó con fuerza al mano de Ranma y su cuerpo se pegó al brazo del joven.

Una nube azul semi transparente se presentó delante de ambos.

- Que hacéis aquí ? - dijo la nube.

- Eres tu Yumi Mitsukawa ? - preguntó Ranma con firmeza.

Poco a poco, la nube tomó la forma de un cuerpo femenino, pero conservando el aspecto vaporoso y semi transparente de humo.

- Una vez lo fui... - contestó.- Ahora solo soy un alma errante... Iros ! O si no os mataré a los dos !

- No ! - el joven cubrió a Akane.- Acaso quieres pelea ?

Yumi sonrió. Aunque no se distinguía muy bien su forma, ya que al fin y al cabo era como una nube de vapor moldeada, no podían distinguirse los globos oculares ni sus dientes, solo su forma.

Ranma levantó su pierna y le propinó una rápida patada. Pero ella no le afectó, y el pie del muchacho quedó pasando a través del cuerpo del espíritu sin que sintiera nada,

- Yo ya estoy muerta... no puedes hacerme nada ! - replicó riendo.- Pero... yo si que te puedo matar a ti ! Ese es mi poder !

Akane contempló horrorizada como los brazos de Yumi se convertían en dos afiladas hojas de acero muy afiladas. Eso si que era de verdad ! El fantasma atacó pero el joven pudo esquivarlo, quedando el cuchillo clavado en el suelo, atravesando las baldosas.

Akane, instintivamente agarró a Ranma del brazo y corrió junto a él por los pasillos. Al llegar al laboratorio de Química, ella entró junto a su prometido, cerró la puerta y ambos se escondieron detrás de una de las mesas.

La muchacha fijó su vista en el brazo de Ranma... la camisa estaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre !

- Estas sangrando ! - exclamó la joven.- No lograste esquivar por completo aquel cuchillo.

- No es nada... estoy bien !

- Como que no es nada ? Necesito taponarte la herida !

Con mucho sigilo, ella se acercó hasta el armario de los útiles del laboratorio y sacó de él un rollo de gasa que utilizaba para las experiencias de separación. Volvió a la mesa y comenzó a vendar con mucho cuidado, tal como siempre lo hacia, el brazo de Ranma.

- Ya esta ! - exclamó la joven anudando la venda.

- Muchas gracias... la verdad... hum... yo... me has salvado antes... gracias...

- De nada... - Akane levantó su vista del brazo.

- Por que lo hiciste ?

- Fue una reacción espontanea... tu siempre me has salvado a mi cuando he estado en peligro... yo... no se lo que haría sin ti...

Ella tapó su boca, había dicho las palabras que le habían salido del corazón, no de su cerebro. Se asustó, nunca le había pasado eso ! Aunque sabía que la reacción de Ranma seria de burla.

- Muchas gracias... Akane... yo creo que tampoco podría hacer nada sin ti...

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par y miró al muchacho a los ojos. De verdad había dicho eso ? O se lo había imaginado ?

Él sonrió... y con eso se dijeron todo...

- Ranma... en verdad tu me... me...  
- En realidad... yo te... te...

Sus manos se entrelazaron, sus corazones comenzaron a vibrar... sus cuerpos se acercaban... estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro...

Una sensación fría hicieron que se parasen. Giraron sus cabezas y se toparon con la cara vaporosa de Yumi.

La pareja pegó un brinco y un grito hueco salió de sus gargantas.

- Interrumpo ? - preguntó el espíritu.- Estoy segura de que ese chico no te ama de verdad ! Solo finge !

Las uñas del fantasma se alargaron unos veinte centímetros, de tal forma que daba la sensación de diez afiladas cuchillas.

Ranma cogió a Akane del brazo la sacó del laboratorio. Corrieron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al tramo donde el muchacho encontró la urna con las cenizas de Yumi hacia una semana.

Una extraña niebla les envolvió, la oscuridad estaba cubierta por un velo blanco que les impedía ver. En unos segundos se disipó pero... algo raro sucedía...

El pasillo se llenó de estudiantes ataviados con el uniforme del instituto. La claridez inundaba el entorno... Parecía que eran las once de la mañana, en vez de ser las once y media de la noche.

Akane intentó hablar con los alumnos, pero estos parecían no escucharla. Mientras que Ranma intentó tocarlos, pero podía traspasarlos con su mano... acaso era una ilusión ?

- Kuishiro ! - se oyó a sus espaldas. Al girarse descubrieron una chica de cabellos negros y largos que caían graciosamente recogidos en una coleta alta. Ella traspasó a la pareja bastante acelerada y se paró delante de un apuesto joven, castaño de ojos claros.- Recuerdas que me aconsejaste que me mostrara abiertamente mis sentimientos a Yuichi ? Pues ha dado resultado ! El también me ama ! Estoy muy contenta Kuishiro ! Y todo te lo debo a ti !

La joven abrazó al muchacho en señal de agradecimiento. En ese momento, detrás de Akane y Ranma una muchacha rubia mirada desolada la escena desde lejos.

Se acercó pausadamente, con paso lento y poco firme, con la cabeza baja y el rostro escondido.

- Dijiste que me amarías por siempre... - susurró ella.

- Yumi ! Déjame explicarte ! No es lo que parece ! - replicó el chico.

- Siempre se dice lo mismo ! - su tono se tornó histérico.- Cuando te descubren en mitad de tu acto delictivo se dice eso ! No me engañes Kuishiro !

- Keiko solamente vino a agradecerme que...

- A agradecerte que ? - le interrumpió Yumi.- A saber lo que hiciste con ella ! Eres un degenerado ! - las lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos. Todos los alumnos habían salido de sus clases y contemplaban la escena.

- Pero... no ! Déjame explicarte !

La joven se acercó a su novio y le susurró.- Nunca nadie me ha querido... siempre fuiste mi único punto de apoyo y... ahora... me fallas...

Seguidamente levantó su vista. Sus fría y clara mirada hubiese helado la sangre al mismísimo diablo. Su mano se alzó y le propinó al muchacho una sonora bofetada que por poco hace que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese.

- EL AMOR NO EXISTE ! - chilló ella sollozando.- TODO ES MENTIRA ! AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA DEMOTRARÉ A TODO EL MUNDO QUE EL AMOR NO EXISTE !

A continuación desapareció por los pasillos...

El entorno se volvió a cubrir de niebla... Ranma y Akane no podían divisar nada... una halo blanquecino les envolvía.

La joven abrazó disimuladamente a su prometido sometida por el terror. Él miró a su alrededor, estaba comenzando a clarear... Pudo ver la cara del espíritu azulado de Yumi mirando a la muchacha de cabellos azulados, sonriendo maléficamente enseñando sus largas uñas.

Yumi atacó.- Muere !

- Cuidado Akane ! - Ranma empujó a la joven al suelo y se puso delante de su cuerpo, protegiéndola del ataque del fantasma.

Los segundos se ralentizaron... el muchacho preveía su muerte a escasos segundos.

- Por que te sacrificas ? - preguntó Akane mientras sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse...

- Porque te amo... - Sabía que perecería, así que no le importó mostrar sus sentimientos.

Las lagrimas de Akane al fin fluyeron por sus oscuros ojos y se deslizaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas. En un acto reflejo se incorporó y abrazó a Ranma.

- Yo... no se que haría sin ti... si has de morir.. yo moriré contigo !

Ambos se abrazaron esperando el golpe mortal... pero al no sentirlo elevaron su vista al lugar donde se encontraba Yumi.

Ella estaba parada. Había bajado su brazo y la expresión de su cara era extraña.

- Dispuestos a sacrificarse por el otro... eso si que es amor verdadero... - llegó a decir.

- Yumi... - una voz sonó detrás del trío.- Yo nunca dejé de amarte...

Todos se giraron, se trataba del anciano Kuishiro. Estaba en mitad del pasillo, se le notaba cansado. Para un hombre de su edad tuvo que ser agotador llegar hasta allá en mitad de la noche.

- Ku... Kuishiro... - musitó el espíritu bastante emocionada.

- Nunca llegué a casarme.. siempre te esperé... Fui el único que se hizo cargo de tus cenizas... Todo lo que pasó fue un error ! Keiko solo quiso agradecerme que el consejo que le di para declararse al chico que le gustaba surgió efecto ! Te sigo queriendo a pesar de todos estos años en los que hemos estado separados.- El anciano no pudo evitar llorar.

El fantasma se acercó al viejo, una lagrima fluyó de su vaporoso ojo...

- He sido una estúpida... - dijo ella.- Creí que me habías sido infiel y que en realidad no sentías nada sólido por mi... pero... ahora me he dado cuenta de que he tenido la culpa de todo... Yo también te sigo amando Kuishiro.

Yumi rozó los labios del anciano con los suyos y una luz cegadora les envolvió.   
Akane y Ranma no pudieron evitar cubrirse con las manos. A los pocos segundos, la luz descendió su claridad y aparecieron dos cuerpos besándose... flotando... Se trataba de unos adolescentes Yumi y Kuishiro.

Poco después, sus labios se separaron. Miraron a la otra pareja y sonrieron desde el aire

- Muchas gracias.. - dijo Yumi.- Habéis hecho que me diese cuenta de que el amor si que existe... Y que se pueden llegar a hacer grandes locuras si no lo entiendes...

- Muchas gracias a los dos... - musitó Kuishiro.- A partir de este momento nuestras almas pueden descansar en paz... Ahora tenemos que marcharnos... muchas gracias a ambos !

- Espero que vuelto amor perdure hasta el fin de los tiempos ! Hasta siempre !

La pareja se despidió en una claridad absoluta y desapareció entre las sombras... dejando que una lluvia dorada cubriese a Ranma y Akane...

- Creo que es momento de regresar a casa... - musitó la muchacha.

Caminaron por las oscuras calles de Nerima, de regreso al Dojo. Estaban en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada de lo que había sucedido minutos atrás... Por fin Ranma rompió el silencio.

- Me alegro de que al fin todo esto se haya solucionado...

- El que ? El misterio del fantasma o... lo otro ?

- Lo otr... - Él se sonrojó, no quería decir eso. Giró su cabeza enojado.- Por supuesto que porque se ha resuelto el misterio !

- Bueno... yo me alegro por las dos cosas... - dijo la muchacha muy sonrojada, con la vista en el suelo y con una tímida sonrisa a los labios.

El joven perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Ella solamente sonrió feliz.

Al llegar al Dojo, toda al familia se encontraba en la puerta y les miraban con gesto de enfado.

- Nos vais a explicar que horas son estas de llegar a casa ? - dijo Soun con los brazos cruzados.

- Y por que habéis salido a escondidas ? - replicó Genma.

- Oh.. esto... - No sabían que responder a aquello.

- Estaréis castigados durante un mes jovencitos.- gruñó el padre de largos cabellos.

La pareja puso cara de resignación, pero en el fondo no les importaba... se sintieron muy bien aquella noche.

Solamente se dirigieron unas picaras miradas y sonrieron...

FIN

**Notas de la ****autora :**Por fin lo terminé ! Nunca pensé retomar esta historia aunque la verdad... me ha gustado ! Es el primer romántico/intriga que escribo ! Tuve que pensar bastante la historia de Yumi Os ha gustado ? Para cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo virtual, halago, critica, etc dejadme un mensajito! o

_Terminado el 17 de Noviembre de 2001_


End file.
